Perfect Ari's Story
by raikimonducktape99
Summary: well pretty much events in Ari's perspective not good at summaries better than it sounds Song-Fic using Perfect By Simple Plan


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MR (OR ARI SADLY) but..IT IS ON MY BIRTHDAY WISH LIST!!! XD (b-day later this month lols)**

**hope you enjoyy!!**

* * *

There are people in life, who find a quote they can really relate too. For me, it's from Jacob Black, not only was he part wolf, but hey, "life sucks, then you die". Humph, story of my life.

I sat in the cold white hallway, watching my father leave, with six kids surrounding him, the bird kids. I mean, I was his actual son, and he forgot me, left me, in that hell he calls work. I don't even get why he started working there anyway.

But that's the past, I'm all grown now, well, at least not three-helpless-years old anymore, but it's a start.

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan_

I made the change, and there's no turning back, ya know? I'm an eraser, a crazed, fierce, dangerous, used, and abandoned, but that's not the point. I actually HAD a point now, maybe dad may like me as much as he idols those bird kids.

_Do you think I am wasting my time_

_Doing things I wanna do_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Now, my life is devoted to catching them. The stuck-up blond, her depressed shadow, that blind bat, the chatterbox, the gasmask kid, and the freak mind reader. Uugh, they just grind my gears. So bad. But all that of the past is letting me enjoy all the torture. Sadly though we [my team of erasers and I] are not allowed to kill them. It's very depressing I know.

_And I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

Day after day it's the same, we plot, we try, we fail. Until today. We got her, experiment eleven, for good. It's just too weird. She keeps trying to talk to me, but in my own mind. As it to find answers.

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_Can't see that I'm all right_

_And you cant change me_

Of course the rest of those pesky mutants were right on that things tail. Finally I can have my mind to myself again, yet loosing them all at the same time. I'm not so sure of myself anymore.

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

The next step to catching those things, taking me, the strongest, greatest eraser ever created, and adding wings. Man hey ache like crazy. The worst part was it was my own dad's idea. A whole new definition of child abuse, right there, I mean, I may look older, like twenty, twenty five, but I'm still only seven for crying out loud.

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry, I cant be perfect_

"Work" stayed the same, though it's heck of a lot easier than using fifty vans each time the kids change direction. But we're sick and tired of it. Just recently more of my team has been dying than before, even in different teams from the school, labs are shutting down, all around the world.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

We kept dying off, yet no more were being created...the school was canceling every last experiment they were working on too. The goldfish/human cross, the bottlenose dolphin/human cross, everything. Apparently we all had expiration dates, and apparently they were soon.

_All the days you'd spend with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And now it feels like you don't care anymore_

I guess there are some advantages to being a messed-up scientists son…you get to live to your expiration date…or, at least I did. Since I had just found it, just today, on the back of my neck. If it hadn't been for that, then I would be dead meat. which I already was going to be… The bird-kids got captured again, brought here, to be eradicated.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

Well, Angel's has been talking to me more in my mind during the day, seeing I've changed, I'm not the eraser I used to be. I don't know but I feel kind of closer to them than I ever have, with anyone. So, I figured I may show Max the schools plans and plots before she'd die, before we'd all die, to see where the world was gonna go without us there to stop them. By evening I'd be showing her around the school, I could tell it bothered her, back in the place they nearly tortured them all to death, and knowing she couldn't do anything about it. I could tell.

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothings all right_

The time came, the preparation, for their eradication. We were all lined up, when they attacked, not going down without a fight, but hey, that's Max for you. I stood towards the back, slowly going towards the fight, when I finally did it, I broke them out of here. It felt like I had finally proven my worth, to them, to the school, to Itex, to the world! Then, Max's next move surprised , I think everyone, she waited for me, to go with them. Yeah, I did something right.

_Nothing's going to change the things that you said_

_Nothing's going to make this right again_

For once I actually felt like I was a part of something, but leave it to Fang. Of course he wouldn't trust me, after the beach incident, after all the times I've come so close to killing, all of them. I was getting ready to leave already, taking each step closer to the door, theoretically speaking anyway. But they split , split the flock. All because I was a monster. Who couldn't do anything right to save some new friends, or so I thought at least.

_Please don't turn you back _

_I can't believe its hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

I stuck with Max, Nudge, and Angel, or at least they put up with me, on a first class flight, to freaking France! I mean seriously! I already liked our plan, seeing the Eiffel tower before the day would come, but we made it, to the Itex Headquarters. Where anything that could happen, did happen. The dungeon was one of the worst parts of the whole experience, yet was one of my favorites. I wasn't alone. Dad came on occasion to our cell, and each time was the all time bearer of bad news - - except for once. I almost didn't believe him, but Max was my sister, well half sister, but still, she was my sister all the same.

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry, I cant be perfect_

The one day I'd never forget, happened that week. A war against the director, and here many experiments and robots. Little did I know my body was shutting down all on its own. It was the day of my expiration. I fell to my knees, still remembering to feeling of un-moving, not able to control it any longer. Max caught my gaze and rushed over, I tried to talk, but it was too late. I was only slightly alive yet, not fully dead, but almost there. Max left, to continue the fight, but the last thing I can remember was footsteps, rushing toward me, and the shriek or my dad. My dad. Of all people cried. For me, that was the very last thing I remembered before my breath was gone and my eyes had closed for good.

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry, I cant be perfect_

_

* * *

_

**AN: hope you enjoyed this! please, tell me how you liked it and press that magical green button right down there!! Thanks for your time!**


End file.
